Let Me Warm You Up
by crisssquaredneversaynever
Summary: New to the orphanage, and freezing cold, Kurt sits on the floor, avoiding the eyes of the others. Blaine notices him shivering, and decides it's only right to warm him up.


He is a new edition to the orphanage, bright blue eyes, and flawless porcelain skin. He doesn't belong here. He belongs in a house with a proper family, but instead he sits on the dirty carpet, his hands folded. He closes his eyes, his eyelashes expanding over his cheeks, long and beautiful. He takes a deep breath. He exhales and shivers.

The other children stop their playing and watch him. What happened to his parents? They whispers into each other's ears. They have theories, and no way to be sure whether or not they're right. Some of the kids who have been there longer glare at him, upset that there is now even more competition for an adoption.

The boy is pale, and he trembles in his thin coat, his lip is bleeding. He wraps his arms around himself and tries to block everything out. Mistress Mary comes out of her office on the phone muttering something. Some of the listen for any details she might blurt out. She's talking a million miles a minute her words flying out and dying in midair.

"Yes, yes- Oh don't be silly, Margaret. Everything's taken care of- Yes, the boy is here. Well, I couldn't very well leave him on the street, could I?"

Blaine watches him from the corner of his eye and wonders what his circumstances are, what his name is. He approaches the shivering boy slowly, taking his tattered brown coat off and placing it on his shoulders. The pale boy looks up, eyes quivering gratefully, but with a hint of confusion. He whispers a quiet "Thank you." that doesn't quite reach Blaine's ears, but he understands. Blaine sits down beside him, taking one of the boy's hand in his. He feels them. They are freezing cold, so cold that he worries for a moment if the blood in the small boy's veins has stopped flowing entirely, but he knows that can't be the case.

"Your hands are cold." he says simply, softly. The boy is obviously timid, and who wouldn't be? He has just been placed in an entirely new environment with a bunch of strange kids. Blaine isn't afraid. It's been a long time since he first came here. He knows these kids.

"The only ones you should be wary of are Nat and Brian. They like to look through people's things, but it doesn't appear that you..have any?" he says looking around for a bag of some sort. He raises a concerned eyebrow. "Have you come here with nothing?" The boy nods, shivering again. Blaine looks at him sympathetically, fixing the coat that threatens to fall of his shoulders if just the right amount of wind blows in his direction.

"Here." he says, taking the coat. His eyes soften. "Stretch out your arms. This coat isn't doing much good hanging off your shoulders." The boy stick one arms through a sleeve, feeling the fabric caress his thin arms. He inhales. It smells musty. He thanks Blaine, but it's still very quiet and Blaine wonders if he makes him nervous or if he's always like this.

"Let me take you away, to see the rest. For an orphanage, it's pretty large. We sleep in two different rooms, one for the girls and another for the boys, on cots on the floor. It's not too packed. Come on, take my hand." The boy, still nameless, nods and takes Blaine's hand. Blaine pulls him up. He leads him to a room, where thirty cots lay on the ground, close to the ground. They can't be too comfortable, but there are much worse things they could sleep on. Blaine sits down on one. The blue-eyed boy stays standing.

"I'm Blaine. What is your name? Or rather, what would you prefer to go by? Nat, her name is Natalie, but she hates it. She's named after her mom, and her mother wasn't a very..good woman. What do you want to go by?"

The boy ponders it a moment. "Kurt." His voice is clear and high and pretty, Blaine thinks.

"Kurt? Just that, then?" He nods his affirmation. "That is fine with me." The boy, Kurt now, smiles. It is a simple, happy smile where his pretty lips curl up at the sides.

"Why are you so cold?" Suddenly Kurt's eyes turn dark and he looks down.

"New York City is rather, um, cold in the winter, yes? Well, let us say that, I may have been wandering around for a bit after an..incident occured? Is that sufficient?" Kurt can't be more than seventeen. Did his parents die earlier today? Was he wandering alone, cold? There is an uncomfortable ache in Blaine's chest at the thought.

"That's awful. My..are you still cold?"

"I'm afraid s-so." His teeth chatter unexpectedly.

"Let me warm you."

"How so?"

"Lay down, okay?" Kurt's bright blue eyes go wide. "Just do it, okay?" He nods. Blaine takes off his scarf and wraps it around Kurt's neck. Kurt lays down on the cot. Blaine is down to his sweater and his jeans. He lays a thin blanket over Kurt and gets under it with him.

"I have a lot of natural body heat. Sometimes I find I get too hot. Let me help you." He wraps his arms around Kurt, and for a moment Kurt tenses, but then he relaxes into the warm of the touch. Kurt's shirt rides up his stomach, an expanse of creamy skin unseen under the blanket. Blaine moves to touch it, the thought tempting. His calloused fingers, from his months of playing guitar on the street for money, roaming up the skin, sending sparks of heat through Kurt's body. His hands feel like they're on fire. Suddenly so much is available to him, so much perfect pale skin just there for the touching, and Kurt is gorgeous. Kurt shudders, the touch surprising him, but he doesn't move away. Instead, he moves closer into Blaine's touch.

"So warm." he mutters, his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. His breath ghosts over Blaine's skin and makes Blaine shudder. Blaine's fingertips travel up Kurt's chest and feel the slim body, the muscle there. His skin is so soft, so smooth, so perfect. Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head.

"You're beautiful." he whispers. Kurt lifts his head from Blaine's neck, surprised at the comment. Blaine fears for a moment that he will leave, but he stays, a faint smile upon his face. Blaine takes the opporunity to nibble on Kurt's neck. Kurt breathes in sharply.

"B-Blaine.." he says, gasping. Blaine bits in a bit harder, and Kurt moans softly. "I- don't stop. You feel so good, so warm." Blaine sucks on the skin there, eliciting another moan from Kurt, high and beautiful. Blaine doesn't want Kurt to stop making those noises. He kisses down Kurt neck, but the fabric of Kurt's shirt becomes a hinderance and he removes it. When the fabric lays forgotten on the floor, Blaine bites a spot just above Kurt's collarbone, and Kurt moans. He sucks on the flesh and leaves a mark. He takes off his own shirt and Blaine's length strains against his jeans. When he tries to kick them off, they pool around his ankles, and Kurt pulls them off, throwing them on the ground. Kurt eyes Blaine's straining erection hungrily, before he slips a thumb under the waistband and pulls them down, revealing Blaine's thick, hard length in all its glory.

He licks his lips, and Blaine moans at the sigh. Kurt kicks off him own pants, and then turns his attention back to Blaine's hard member. He kisses the head and licks a stripe up to the base. He licks across the slit, gathering up the precome there. Blaine moans, a deep sound echoing through is ribcage. Kurt sucks the head into his mouth, using his tongue to circle Blaine's cock. Blaine makes a deep pleased noise. Without warning, Kurt takes the entirety of Blaine's length into his mouth, bobbing his head expertly. Blaine makes a deep guttural growl, and tries to hold his hips back, but Kurt hums and the vibrations send tingles down his spine.

"God. Please, can I-?" Kurt hums in affirmation and Blaine thrusts deep into Kurt's mouth, until his thrusts grow erratic and he can't control them anymore.

"Kurt, I'm..I'm gonna-" he cries out before his whole body shakes and he closes his eyes tight, his orgasm washing over him like a wave. He squirts ribbons of white come down Kurt's throat, where they are swallowed greedily. Kurt pulled off of Blaine's softened, oversensitive dick and licks his lips.

"You taste so great." he pants. "Want you so bad, Blaine." he whines, his voice high. Blaine's eyes widen. He can't very well say no that, can he? Kurt head rises and his tongue flicks out to lick Blaine's nipple. He sucks on it, tweaks the other one with his fingers, and Blaine moans.

"Yes, oh god yes. Just- just give me a moment, alright? I need to recover." he breathes. Kurt kisses his neck and down his chest, sucking on a spot right above his bellybutton. Blaine whines in the back of his throat. Kurt leaves a lovely purple mark there. He licks the hickey and moves to Blaine's shoulder, attaching his mouth to the skin there and sucking.

"Do you have any lube?" Kurt breathes in between his ministrations.

"In my bag, next to the lamp." Kurt removes his mouth from Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine whines with the loss of Kurt's mouth, but he smiles when Kurt comes back with the lube.

Blaine takes the bottle out of Kurt's hand and slicks up his fingers. Kurt pulls his boxers down, and kicks them across the room. Blaine circles Kurt's entrance, making Kurt whine. "Come _on_, Blaine. No one likes a tease." Blaine laughs and pushes a slicked up finger into Kurt's entrance, enjoying the way the ring of muscle clenches around his finger. Kurt moans.

"More, Blaine. More. So good..." Blaine takes out the first finger and adds another, scissoring them to stretch Kurt. It burns a little, but the pleasure outweighs the pain and Kurt moans again. "More.." he says again. Blaine adds one more finger, moving it around.

"I want you so bad, Blaine. Please.." Kurt says. So Blaine pulls his fingers out and slicks up his already-hard-again cock. Kurt moves to sit in his lap. Blaine places a hand around his cock, gripping firmly, and guides it to Kurt's entrance. He pushes in slowly and Kurt moans loadly.

"_Move,_ Blaine." Blaine begins to pull out again, before slamming into Kurt again, eliciting a high-pitched moan.

"Yes, oh god yes. Just like that. Faster." Blaine pulls out and slams in again, making them both shakes with pleasure. He repeats the movement, thrusting in faster and faster. Kurt extends a hand towards his cock, rubbing it slowly before pumping it quickly. A pressure builds in his stomach, before he comes with a shout of Blaine's name and white shoots out all over his chest. Blaine's pulls out, and Kurt falls onto his chest, panting heavily.

Kurt kisses Blaine on the lips.

"That was-"

"Wow."

"Heavenly." they say together, sleepily, before pulling the blankets over them and falling asleep.


End file.
